The invention concerns a method and an apparatus in a paper machine, in particular in its drying section.
In particular in the area of twin-wire draw, in the pocket space defined by the wire, the paper, and a cylinder, there is a high moisture level in the air. The movement of the wire produces a so-called pumping by the wire, whereby moist air is transferred from the wedge-shaped pocket between the wire and the cylinder into the nip point between the wire and the cylinder and from there further, in connection with the pocket and in particular in the nip, into the wire and through the wire, whereby a boundary layer of moist air is formed at the opposite side of the wire. This boundary layer of moist air does not provide optimal conditions for the process of drying of the paper web in the drying section of the paper machine. On the contrary, this boundary layer of moist air has a negative effect on the drying process.